


Grown-Up Kissing Lessons

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [73]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Practice Kissing, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asha and Margaery finally make out. Sansa wants to learn to kiss like them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grown-Up Kissing Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - tension (pairing Asha/Margaery)

“What…” Asha takes a swig of beer. “You mean to tell me that you haven’t made out with all of your friends?”

“Well, no.” Sansa blushes, looking down at her red wine. 

“Huh.” Asha frowns. “Everyone I knew growing up was kissing everyone. I guess that’s not how it’s done in the city.”

“I thought it was normal to kiss all your female friends.” Margaery adds with a smirk. “But maybe that’s just all-girls private school.”

“Explains a lot about you.” Asha quips.

“The thing I don’t understand is how we haven’t made out yet.” Margaery wonders aloud. “The sexual tension is ridiculous.”

“You’re right.” 

Asha leans over the table, almost knocking over her drink. She grabs Margaery by the front of her blouse and pulls her into an passionate kiss. Sansa feels the heat rush to her cheeks as she realizes that this is more than a light peck between friends, there is most definitely tongue involved. 

“Damn.” Asha sighs. “That practice definitely paid off.”

“I could say the same to you.”

The two women clink glasses. Sansa watches forlornly, suddenly conscious of her lack of practice. She and Jeyne kissed once at a sleepover but it had been brief and something that they promised never to speak of again. Asha and Margaery kiss like adults though. 

“Can you…” Sansa takes a deep breath. “Can you teach me to kiss like that?”

“Give your lips and I’ll make you a pro.” Asha winks.

“Me first.” Margaery volunteers. “Asha bites.”


End file.
